La Historia de Sarada Uchiha
by Iru Smile
Summary: Sarada estuvo entrenando sin descanso para que su padre Sasuke Uchiha este orgulloso de ella .Pero desgraciadamente hay un nuevo peligro que no le permite a el Uchiha estar con su hija va a hacerse más fuerte junto a su nuevo equipo fortaleciendo sus lazos .Pero lo que más quiere es fortalecerlos con su padre. POR FAVOR DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD PASEN Y LEAN.


_Hola ! SOy IRU este es mi primer Dic de Naruto una serie que adoro con todo mi corazón , por favor léanlo den en una oportunidad .Acepto sugerencias para la historia como también las críticas constructivas ¡Así me ayudan a hacer una mejor escritora!._

 _Sin más que decir disfruten el primer capitulo._

 _Disclaimer:_ los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a masahi kishimoto-sensei .

Advertencia:esta historia contiene muchos spoilers sobre el historia se sitúa 5

meses después de Naruto gaiden Sarada tiene 11 años y sus compañeros 12 .

 _Graduación Gennin parte 1_

 _4:00 am en punto eluna despertador resono en la habitación con una melodía ruidosa y molesta,despacio levantó su brazo y la desactivó energéticamente con un golpe._

 _Escucho el tranquilizante cantar de los grillos que cantaban desde afuera y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama, estiró sus brazos desperesandose largando un pequeño bostezo ,saco el resto de su cuerpo de la cama._

 _Dirijio su mirada hacía la ventana viendo como las estrellas brillaban, una fuerte brisa atravesó la ventana embolviendola provocándole un escalofrío. Camino hasta ella y la cerró completamente._

 _Dio un paso hacía el costado quedando de frente a su armario ,lo abrió y saco su ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en un conjunto negro muy parecido al de su padre cuando compitió en la final de los exámenes chunin contra el ahora Kasekage Gaara._

 _"Hoy será el día en el que me convertiré en gennin, pero quisiera que papá estuviera aquí para verme " Bajo la mirada triste."Me volveré fuerte seré la mejor así estará orgulloso de mi " Pensó con determinación y sonrrio._

 _Tendió su cama fue hasta el baño se lavo la cara y los dientes para después salir lista de su cuarto. Camino sigilosamente por el pasillo en penumbras, al pasar por el cuarto de su madre la puerta estaba entreabierta ,dio un vistazo ,estaba tapada hasta los hombros y el rostro ligeramente iluminado por la luna ,agudizó su vista y vio que dormía con una calida sonrrisa en los labios ._

 _"Esta mucho más feliz desde que volvimos a ver a papá ,espero que vuelva pronto me agrada ver a mamá tan radiante "Pensó mientras se le escapaba una linda sonrrisa ._

 _Bajo las escaleras velozmente camino hasta la cocina en donde tomo un jugoso tomate de la canasta de allí y se lo llevó a la boca ._

 _"MMM que delicia "Pensó mientras lo degustaba._

 _Se relamio los labios_ _limpiando los restos de jugo del tomate._

 _Abandono la cosina camino hacía la puerta de entrada,la abrió y después de cerrarla comenzó a correr. Atravesó las calles desiertas de Konoha a toda velocidad y se dirijio hasta un bosque alejado de las casas pero dentro de la aldea ._

 _"Muy bien comenzaré el entrenamiento con la técnica que me enseñó el sexto "._

 _Dio un ligero suspiro buscando concentración y junto sus manos haciendo un sello._

 _-Sharingan. Dijo con potencia activando el dounjutsu de dos tomoes._

 _Separó sus piernas poniéndose en posición ,tomo su muñeca derecha con su otra mano ,se concentró y de su mano sostenida empezaron a salir pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad aumentando el flujo de chakra haciendo las descargas más grande y dándole forma , dejando un camino de destrucción a su paso._

 _-¡Chidori!. Grito dando un salto estampado su ataque contra una gran roca que quedó echa añicos._

 _Con la técnica aún activada dio una voltereta hacía atrás para destruir un conjunto de árboles haciendo que millones de astillas salgan disparadas,sé volteo y estampó su puño con otra roca pulverisandola._

 _Repitió el jutsu dos veces más para después caer al suelo de rodillas algo cansada._

 _"_ _Logre hacerlo una vez más " Pensó con orgullo de si misma._

 _La Uchiha se habia enfrascado en un arduo entrenamiento con Kakashi Hatake ex-sexto Hokage de la aldea y también padrino de la niña .Los primeros meses fueron exclusivos para mejorar su sharingan que ya llega a dos tomoes ,luego Sarada le rogó que le enseñará el chidori nagashi, comenzó aumentando su velocidad y gracias a su exelente control de chakra y su talento logró dominarlo en casi tres semanas._

 _Flashback_

 _Sarada después de haber logrado el chidori por primera estaba de rodillas en el suelo por el cansancio,claros vestigios de la técnica se veían por el lugar, árboles y rocas destrosados y rastros de destruccion en el suelo._

 _-A tu padre le costo poco más de un mes dominar esta técnica ,tu talento es natural pequeña. Le dijo el peliplateado sonrriendo bajo su máscara mientras le revolvia los cabellos en forma cariñosa._

 _La pelinegra le dedicó una pequeña sonrrisa sintiéndose orgullosa._

 _\- Gracias por haberme enseñado este magnífico jutsu Kakashi-sama. Dijo ella pasándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 _-No hay que que pequeña ven a entrenar conmigo cuando quieras._

 _Dicho esto la niña se despidió con la mano y volvió feliz hacía a su casa a contarle a su madre su progreso ._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _La pelinegra se levantó del suelo respirando un poco agitada se puso en posición y empezó a practicar el taijutsu que su madre le estaba enseñando fuerza amplificada con chakra._

 _Pego un salto aterrizando en el suelo dándole un patada una grieta grande se abrió,giro sobre su eje y le pego un puñetazo a un árbol y lo término de arrancar con otra patada lanzandolo unos metros ._

 _"Lo dominó bien pero aún me falta para poder tener la fuerza de mi madre ". Concluyó._

 _Dio una voltereta hacía adelante y siguió dando fuertes golpes a diestra y siniestra._

 _A lo lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver, posicionado en una rama entre las sombras de los árboles Sasuke Uchiha observaba a su hija con una media sonrrisa de orgullo ._

 _"Ella es una prodigio como tú Itachi espero que estés orgulloso de ella como yo hermano,es una digna Uchiha"._

 _En ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba,una mujer aterrizó en una rama cerca de la suya ._

 _-Sasuke-kun .Dijo la dulce voz de una pelirrosa._

 _El se volteo y la observó ,ahí estaba después de 4 meses que parecieron una eternidad con su hermosa sonrrisa su hermoso cabello rosa que se veía tan sedoso y esos ojos jade tan expresivos , el se dio de cuanto la había extrañado ._

 _-Sakura. Dijo con tono inepresivo y la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _Para cualquier otra persona estos gestos parecerían desinteresados pero Sakura lo conocía y de dio cuenta que estaba feliz de verla, estaba muy feliz ella también lo había extrañado ._

 _Ella se acercó más y le puso su mano en el hombro._

 _-Sasuke-kun hoy es la graduación de Sarada para convertirse en gennin. Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos._

 _-Lose. Dijo el bajando la mirada,sentía vergüenza de no ser lo que ellas se merecían._

 _-Espera con ansias que hacistas se a estado esfonsardo mucho en sus entrenamientos , quiere con todo su ser que estés orgulloso de ella. Dijo ella poniendo su mano en su mejilla, el recargo su rostro en ella._

 _-No podre sólo estoy de paso tengo que darle unos informes a Naruto ,debo partir enseguida para poder encontrar una nueva pista sobre la misión que no puedo perder. Dijo el sin expresión alguna tomando el hombro de su esposa_

 _Ella saco su mano del rostro de el y desvío la mirada algo decepcionada._

 _-Nosotras te entendemos pero Sarada estará decilucionada. Dijo con un deje de decepción en la voz ._

 _El Uchiha lo noto ,paso su mano por la nuca de su esposa y la acercó hacía el chocando sus frentes._

 _Ella lo miro fijamente con sus ojos Jade que brillaban con la luz de la luna. A el le encantaba que ella lo mirara así , destilando todo el amor que le tenía con una sola mirada no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrrisa._

 _Ella vio como los profundos ojos negros de el la miraban con calides y como le dedicaba una sonrrisa que aunque era pequeña sólo se las dedicaba a ellas sus mujeres de la vida. No pudo evitarlo emboso una hermosa sonrrisa._

 _-Al menos ve a verla y dile que no iras para que no se ilusione y no se moleste después. Dijo ella pasando sus brazos alrrededor del cuello de el._

 _-Si voy sólo lograré distraerla de su entrenamiento. Dijo aparentando que esa era la razón ,pero en realidad no iba porque no quería ver la mirada decepcionada de los ojos de su hija ._

 _-Arg Sasuke-kun tu y tus excusas. Dijo bufando, haciendo un puchero adorable con los labios._

 _-Hmp. Contestó con su típico monosílabo ._

 _-Oh vamos tan rápido empiezas con tus molestos monosílabos parece que no puedes vivir sin ellos. Dijo emsanchando su puchero ._

 _Sasuke la tomó de la cintura la atrajo hacía él, y acercó su boca hasta su oreja._

 _-Yo se que te encantan Sa-ku-ra. Dijo con voz ronca._

 _Una descarga los recorrió a ambos era obio que extrañaban tener mayor intimidad._

 _Sasuke inalo el dulce aroma a cerezos del pelo de su mujer ._

 _-Sasu... ke-kun. Susurró ella en un leve jadeo._

 _-Sakura pronto podre estar más tiempo en casa sólo esperenme por favor. Dijo el para después acercarla más y rosar sus labios._

 _Ella aunque sorprendida por la acción de el no se quedó atrás y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos y atrayendolo más hacía ella profundizando el beso que poco a poco fue volviéndose más apasionado empezaron una danza con sus bocas al compás de sus lenguas, finalmente se separaron por falta de aire._

 _-Volveré pronto. Dijo el soltandola y ella hizo lo mismo._

 _-Te estaremos esperando Sasuke-kun. Dijo ella dedicándole una calida sonrrisa ._

 _Sin más que decir el se fue desapareciendo en la espesa oscuridad ._

 _Ella volvió su vista a su hija que ahora perfeccionaba el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens .Bajo de la rama donde estaba y camino hacía ella lentamente._

 _-Sarada-chan que mala eres no me despertaste para entrenar. Dijo ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mirándola divertida._

 _La joven Uchiha le daba la espalda ._

 _.-Losiento mamá dormias tan plácidamente que me dio pena tener que levantarte. Dijo con un tono indiferente que le pareció sumamente familiar ._

 _La joven se volteo lentamente y la miro fijamente a los ojos._

 _"Tiene la misma mirada penetrante de su padre" Pensó la kunoichi observandola._

 _-¿Que es lo que quería papá ?¿avisarte que no iba a venir a mi graduación ?. Dijo con un tono inexpresivo pero su madre noto la decepción en su voz ._

 _-Sarada-chan no te enojes con tu padre sólo tienes que ser paciente el podrá estar en casa más tiempo pronto. Dijo tomandola del hombro dedicándole una mirada esperanzada._

 _-Sólo por lo menos esta vez quería que estuviera, estuvo ausente en mi vida en todo momento ,esta vez quería contar con el en un día tan importante. Dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza evitando los ojos de su madre ,no quería ponerse así ella debía proteger a su madre._

 _Sakura la abrazo con fuerza tratando de consolarla, se separaron y su madre la miro con alegría._

 _-Nee Sarasa-chan eres muy buena te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia. Dijo ella levantando su brazo y lenvantandole el pulgar ._

 _-Hmp para fue muy sencillo para ser dos de los nuevos sannin no saben esconder bien su chakra. Dijo sonrriendo arrogante levantando el mentón con orgullo ._

 _A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza al estilo anime._

 _"Los Uchihas y sus malditos monosílabos"._

 _-Bien hija demuestrame tus abilidades Uchiha contra mi. Dijo con una sonrrisa retadora poniéndose en posición de combate ._

 _-Por supuesto . Dijo con una sonrrisa igual a la de su madre poniéndose en posición ._

 _-Atacame con lo que tengas , si puedes darme un golpe ganarás la batalla. Dijo tratando de motivarla._

 _-Esta vez si lograré ganarte . Dijo con determinación._

 _Soltó un grito de batalla y arremetió contra la pelirrosa comenzando un enfrentamiento de taijutsu . Sarada lanzaba patada y puñetazos secuenciados que Sakura esquivaba con facilidad . La pelinegra se agachó e intento barrerla con la pierna pero la kunoichi salto esquivaldola , la Uchiha de impulso con las piernas y salto lanzandole una patada giratoria seguida una lateral una secuencia de puñetazos rectos y una patada recta que fueron esquivadas para después aterrizar ._

 _Sakura tomo acción y le dio un puñetazo recto a gran velocidad junto con una patada que Sarada pudo esquivar por poco gracias a sharingan pero luego el puño de su madre impacto en su estómago sacándole un poco de sangre lanzandola algunos metros._

 _La sanin apareció detrás de ella para rematarla pero de nuevo gracias a su dounjutsu esquivo el ataque . Continuaron el entrenamiento adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque la pelinegra una con todo contra su madre dando puñetazos no lograba embocarle ninguno lo cual le frustraba._

 _Su madre le encestó otra patada mandandola contra unos árboles ._

 _-Muy bien hija has mejorado mucho. Dijo sonrriendo orgullosa._

 _Sarada lentamente se levantó jadeando por el cansancio._

 _-Aún no e terminado. Dijo haciendo unos sellos con las manos.-Elemento fuego:jutsu bola de fuego. Grito y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego._

 _Sakura la esquivo , Sarada tomo unos kunais los envolvió en chakra eléctrico y los lanzó contra ella , la pelirrosa volvió a esquivar el ataque pero las descargas eléctricas la alcanzaron la ojinegra le lanzó una patada un poof se hizo presente dejando ver un tronco ._

 _"Jutsu de sustitución"pensó rápidamente ._

 _En eso sintió el filo de un kunai en su nuca._

 _-Creo que es todo por hoy Sarada tienes que ir presentable a tu graduación ._

 _Sarada desapareció en poof ._

 _-¡Shanaroo!. Grito la Uchiha golpeando a su madre en el estómago mandandola varios metros hacía atrás._

 _-¡Hiata!lo hice. Grito feliz la niña por su logró._

 _Su madre la dejó disfrutar pudo haber esquivado el golpe pero decidió darle el gusto a su hija por esa vez una victoria de vez en cuando motiva mucho._

 _-Bien echo Sarada-chan golpeas muy fuerte. Dijo pasándose de los escombros curando el ematoma de su tórax mientras volvía con su hija.-Ven aquí te curare. Le dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de la niña emanando chakra curativo ._

 _\- Gracias mamá . Dijo entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio ._

 _Ya había amanecido , Sakura observó detenidamente a su hija que tenía su rostro iluminado por el sol , los ragos Uchihas resaltaron era casi idéntica a su padre salvo por su frente ,la forma de su rostro y actitudes de ella pero en otros aspectos era la viva imagen de su padre , su gran fanatismo por los tomates, su pasión por el entrenamiento y su rivalidad jurada con el hijo de naruto ,incluso esos molestos monosílabos. Sakura no pudo haber pedido una mejor hija._

 _-Mamá ¿qué sucede ?. Le pregunto al verla sumida en sus pensamientos ._

 _-Sólo en lo parecida que eres con tu padre aunque claro eres como yo cuando te enojas._

 _\- Me lo dicen mucho mamá en especial el Naruto-sama cuando peleó con Boruto me dice teme en miniatura. Dijo fastidiada cruzandoce de brazos._

 _A Sakura le dio un tic en la ceja._

 _-Ese baka ya verá cuando lo vea. Dijo ella con expresión demoníaca tronando sus nudillos._

 _A Sarada le dio un escalosfrio ,por razones como esta no hablaba más de la cuenta._

 _-Bueno volvamos a casa que te prepararé el desayuno . Dijo volviendo a su expresión dulce confundiendo a la chica._

 _-Hmp. Contestó ella recomponiendose._

 _-Arg los Uchihas y esos sonidos molestos , a veses quisiera que te parescas más a mi , pero tendré que conformarme con la mini Sasuke-kun que tengo de hija. Dijo mirándole divertida , la niña enarco una ceja .-No me digas que tu también te iras de misión y volverás cuando este vieja . Dijo con falso llanto._

 _-Tsk mamá no digas tonterías. Bufo fastidiada dándole la espalda._

 _La Sanin se limpio las falsas lágrimas se acercó a su hija y la abrazo desde atrás._

 _-Aaww es cierto tu te quedarás a proteger a tu hermosa madre. Dijo con tono dulzón apretujandola._

 _-Sabes...que...si mamá...me asficcias. Dijo ella respirando con dificultad y apretando los dientes por el dolor._

 _-Jeje losiento. Dijo soltandola pero sin perder la sonrrisa._

 _Comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha Sakura después de lavarse empezó a preparar el desayuno._

 _Sarada subió las escaleras preparó su ropa y se metió en la ducha .Rápidamente término de bañarce , se vistió velozmente mientras también se ponía los lentes rojos que le había dado su madrina Karin .Nadie lo sabía además de Naruto-sama , Kakashi-sama y sus padres pero desde que había activado su Sharingan no tenía la necesidad de usarlos._

 _Bajo a desayunar el desayuno que le hizo su lo término se despidió de su madre que iría para la entrega de las bandas y salió corriendo de su casa hacía la escuela ninja._

 _Sarada se paro en la entrada del establecimiento, había gran cantidad de niños allí este año que esperaban poder graduarse. Diviso a sus compañeros de clase con los que más interactuaba Shikadai Nara , Inojin Yamanaka , Mitsuki también al dobe de Boruto Uzumaki que como era costumbre no se quedaba quieto como si tuviera hormigas en los pantalones hablando a todo lo que da con su chillona voz y a su amiga Chouchou Akimichi que al verla also su mano y comenzó a agitarla en forma de saludo._

 _-¡Sarada!. Grito su amiga llamándola para que se acercará._

 _Ella camino hasta ellos y los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _-Nee Sarada ¿no estas emocionada ? hoy nos graduaremos para ser ninjas de verdad . Dijo emocionada la castaña ._

 _-Esto es problemático tendremos que trabajar que aburrido quisiera no tener que dar este examen . Dijo Shikadai posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca con gesto de fastidio ._

 _-Deja de ser tan vago Shikadai es un gran honor poder convertirce en ninja para proteger a la aldea. Dijo Inojin con aires de grandeza posando sus manos en las caderas y levantando el mentón con orgullo._

 _\- El rubiecito tiene razón ¿ no Sarada ?. Le dijo su_

 _amiga , mientras Inojin la fulminaba con la mirada ._

 _-Aaa. Respondió ella ._

 _-Jaja tu tan habladora como siempre cuatro ojos y con esa cara los niños huiran despavoridos dattebassa . Dijo mofandose el Uzumaki esperando hacerla enojar ._

 _Sarada lo miro fijamente y sonrrio arrogante._

 _-Al menos no soy una niña chillona que parece que tiene hormigas en los pantalones dobe._

 _Todos los presentes largaron una sonora carcajada , Boruto sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza ._

 _-¿Que dijiste teme?¡Repitelo!. Grito el ojiceleste con furia._

 _-Que pareces una niña chillona D-O-B-E. Contestó la Uchiha con tono calmado ._

 _-¡Tu serás la niña chillona cuando yo logre aplastarte en este examen y repruebes dattebassa!._

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras rayitos de sus ojos y gruñian._

 _-¿No es muy temprano para que empiecen con sus bobadas ?. Se quejó el Nara cerrando los ojos fastidiado._

 _-Ustedes con esta estúpida rivalidad ya me tienen harta. Les reclamo Chouchou señalandolos con el dedo ._

 _-Leí en un libro de mi padre que decía que la rivalidad se produce por los celos y baja autoestima de los involucrados. Dijo el Yamanaka con una falsa sonrrisa._

 _Sus compañeros lo miraron con una gota de sudor "Otro más que se parece al padre". El Uzumaki y la Uchiha le dedicaron una mirada asesina y este se les quedó viendo confundido. Iban a golpearlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que los miraban._

 _Naruto que había abierto la puerta del colegio y estaba junto a Shino Aburame observaba la ecena con una sonrrisa "Tenían que salir tan parecidos a nosotros teme " pensó divertido._

 _-¡Buenos días Hokage-sama!. Saludaron casi todos los niños con una reverencia._

 _-¡Buenos días Naruto-sama !. Exclamaron los hijos de sus amigos._

 _-¡Muy buenos días a ustedes también niños !. Dijo enérgico ._

 _Boruto y Sarada voltearon a verlo dejando de lado su pequeña disputa , la Uchiha le dedicó una leve reverencia mientras que el ojiceleste sólo se cruzó de brazos y fruncido un poco el ceño._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí viejo ?._

 _A el Uzumaki mayor le dio un tic en el ojo, respiro profundo calmandose procurando no gritarle a su hijo en frente de los demás niños ._

 _-Boruto... . Siceo entre dientes molesto._

 _-Boruto tu padre es el Hokage ten respeto. Le regaño Shino-sensei._

 _-Hmp¿ Las ratas te enseñaron a hablar dobe ?la pestilencia hizo que se te pudiera la lengua .Dijo la Uchiha con sorna cruzandose de brazos y mirándolo arrogante._

 _-¡Ya veras teme ensalada!. Dijo sacándole la lengua._

 _-¿ Me estas retando?. Contestó desafiante, molesta por el mediocre apodo._

 _-¿ Tu que crees ?.Dijo mirandola desafiante ._

 _Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate dispuestos a pelear._

 _-¡Ya basta! Entren a alas aulas que el examen va a comenzar. Dijo el domador de insectos ._

 _\- Creo que como el hijo del Hokage lograrás vencerla. Dijo Mitsuki desde atrás de Boruto ._

 _\- Aaahh. Dijo el rubio retrocediendo del susto -¿ De donde saliste dattebassa ? ¿Acaso te telestrasportas ?._

 _-Estuve aquí , detrás de ti todo el tiempo. Dijo el albino confundido rascándose la cabeza ._

 _Sarada le dedicó una mirada asesina y cuando le iba a contestar Aburame-sensei la interrumpió ._

 _-Les dije que entrarán . Dijo con tono autoritario levantando levemente la voz._

 _Todos palidecieron menos Sarada que intento mantenerce indiferente y entraron corriendo cada uno a su aula , sabían por experiencia que no tenían que hacer enojar a Shino-sensei más de la cuenta ._

 _Naruto río por la situación" Eres un tonto teme tendrias que estar aquí para ver esto ". Pensó entre risas ._

 _Ya en el aula todos tomaron sus respectivos hacientos._

 _-Arg miren lo que logran Shino-sensei ya nos regaño. Dijo quejándose Chouchou._

 _-¿No pueden parar nisiquiera hoy ? Son muy problemáticos. Dijo el vago Nara._

 _-Hmp no es mi culpa que sea un idiota. Corto seca la pelinegra ._

 _El Uzumaki ya iba a contestar pero la Akimichi le revoleo un libro en la cara ._

 _-¡Itte! Que mala eres tocándose el rostro rojo por el golpe._

 _Sarada le pego un corroscon en la cabeza irritada._

 _-Gracias Sarada. Dijo la castaña estrechandole la mano._

 _-Calmence chicas ya saben como es Boruto. Trato de calmarlas Inojin levantando los brazos haciendo el gesto._

 _-Me las van a pagar . Se quejaba adolorido y con lagrimitas en los ojos el rubio tomándose la cabeza ._

 _-Ahí viene Shino-sensei. Dijo Mitsuki advirtiendoles que de callaran._

 _El Aburame entró y se puso enfrente de la clase._

 _-Los iremos llamando por lista estén atentos si su nombre es nombrado , la prueba será tomada en la aula continúa a esta. Dicho esto se retiro._

 _El examen comenzó y rápidamente empezaron a llamar a los estudiantes, pocos aprobaron y cuando llegó el turno de los hijos de los nueve novatos lograron pasar sin problema._

Continuará...

¡Porfa rewies para la conti!.


End file.
